Apologize
by Lady of the Nerds
Summary: Canada is sick of America having all the attention, while he is forced into the background. And what makes him the most angry is that he doesn't even realize what he's doing to him... Rated 'T' for some language near the end  Possible short series maybe?


He'd done it again; He'd stolen away something that was clearly mine. He'd taken it away right from under my nose, and when asked, he claimed it was his to begin with. He ALWAYS did that. He'd never asked, he'd never shared, he'd just took, and claimed it for his own.

It didn't even matter what the object was that time, what mattered was that he had done it in the first place, and that he wasn't even owning up to it. What mattered was that as I sat there, sad and lonely in my room, he was showing off his new toy, probably to Arthur, getting praise from him on how lovely it was.

"_That's my praise... That's praise I should be receiving..." _I thought bitterly to myself, arms wrapped around my legs, head resting on my knees. That was another thing he always seemed to do; He _always_ was the center of England's attention. It's like he didn't even care about me at all. I was just some extra land to be won, and extension of America to be claimed.

As I sat in my room, my sorrows and anger grew, building up inside of me like a bomb getting ready to go off. Usually I was a pretty calm person, but, I was starting to crack. I _hated _this feeling. The feeling of worthlessness, of self pity. I hated the feeling that no one really cared for me.

"Hey, Canada, dude! Can I come in?" I heard a familiar voice call, and I glared up at the door. He was the _last _ person I wanted to see. But, before I could respond, he came through the door anyway.

"Do you need something, eh?" I questioned my brother, casting my gaze in another direction, not wanting to look at him. We were twins, and everyone always asked if I was him. But, as soon as I opened my mouth, they knew the answer was no. I mean, why wouldn't they know? I was so much more held back then he was, so much more restrained. He was loud and outgoing, I was shy and reserved.

"I just came in to see if you wanted to hang with me! We could play a game or something!" He bounced around my room, oblivious. I gave a low chuckle, knowing that at least I held one thing over him... The fact I could tell what people were clearing feeling, and that I was _not _a moron.

"I don't. Go away." I replied shorty, pointing him the the direction of the door. His smiling face quickly turned into a frown, and he tilted his head.

"You sure? I made up a pretty fun game! It where you-Oh, hey, what's this?" he asked, and picked up one of my newest toys. He examined it, and I immediately became furious.

"Put. That. Down." I threatened, voice low. He looked at me shock, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong, and that just made me more angry then I already was.

"Canada, dude, I'm only looking at it-"

"PUT IT DOWN!" I screamed, having enough! I lunged from my spot on the bed, and jumped onto him. He obviously wasn't prepared, and fell to the floor with a thud. Before he could think, I grabbed the toy from out of his hand, and held it tightly against my chest. He wasn't going to take this from me, I wouldn't allow it!

"C-Canada! G-Get off me!" He pushed me off, being much stronger then I was, and stood up quickly, "Jesus, what's your problem?"

"M-My problem," I stuttered out, enraged. I stood up just as quickly as he did, and clutched the little toy closer to myself. I had officially snapped, and pent up feeling were starting to pour out, whether I wanted them too, or not.

"My problem is that you take everything that is mine! You don't care about me, or my feelings, or my property. All you care about is yourself, and I _hate _it! Whenever I do something good, you get praised for it! And whenever you do something bad, I get blamed for it! You always get all of the attention, and I'm sick of being okay with taking the backseat. I'm not just a part of the background, Alfred! I'm a country too, and I just want people to realize that!

"All Britain does is dote and fawn over you, and I hate that too! He gives you whatever you want; Armies, attention, love. I want that too, Alfred! I want to feel loved too! I want someone to hold me, and tell me that I'm doing great, and when things are bad, I just want someone to tell me that it's going to be okay! Maybe that would still be happening if I lived at France's house, but I don't. All I have is that favortisic Brit, and you, an idiotic American who has to rely on him for everything!"

"I hate that you are all that anyone cares about, and I hate that no one can ever see me because your in the way! I wish that I wasn't your brother, and I wish that I had never even met you! I wish you would just get out of my life, and stay out! I HATE YOU!" I was past the point of simply yelling, and had broke down crying. Years of thoughts had just exploded out of me, and now they were out in the open for the world to see. Sobs racked my body, and I slid back down onto the floor.

I thought my entire rant had given him the message of, 'Get the hell of my room', but, instead, he did exactly the opposite. I suddenly feel two warm arms slip around me, and someone pulled me close to them. I knew it was him, but, right then and there, and I should have pushed him off, but I was much too busy crying my eyes out to care. I gripped onto him, and bawled into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. We stayed like that for a little while, me letting it all out, and him simply letting me.

"Matthew..." he muttered softly into my ear, when I'd calmed down to the point where I could actually breath through my tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and all the pain I've caused... I promise, I will never try to hurt you like this again..." He kissed the top of my head, and stood. Looking at his face from where I sat, I could see the seriousness in his eyes. He gave me one final look, saying something so quietly I could not hear. There was no chance to ask him to repeat himself because, with that, he walked out my room.

I stayed in my room for a very long time curled up in a ball, not wanting to go out and face him. Many questions wandered through my headI had just told him I didn't want him as my brother... I had just said I hated him... How could he have been so gentle with me? Why hadn't he yelled back?

A while later, when I emerged from my room, and house was silent. I'd wandered around, wondering where the and England could have gone off too... I found England in his study, his face in his hands...

"M-Mister Britain? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him, keeping my voice soft, walking toward him. He looked up at me sharply, eyes full of anger and sorrow.

"It's your damn brother! He's up and left, saying how he wants his independence." My heart stopped the moment he said that, and I felt my world shattering around me.

"H-He's gone?" I questioned, afraid I might start crying again, right in front of Britain. But, he didn't answer my question. He turned away from me, and started out the window.

"Damned bastard... I won't be having any of that! If it's independence he wants, he's going too have to fight for it..." I left England's office, my entire body gone numb. It was is what I asked for, wasn't it?

**Well, hello there FanFiction world :) It's been a while since I updated anything, but, I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote :) Usually I don't ship CanadaxAmerica, but the idea came to me a little bit earlier, and I was **_**had **_**to write it out~**

**I'm not sure if this will become a short series, or just a one-shot~ If you have any feedback, please, leave a comment! Constructive criticism is welcome, but 'flaming' makes me sad, so, please don't do it...**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
